Piano
by pikurosonai00
Summary: Everyone in the super robot stops working because of...classical piano music? Otto trails off through the robot's hallways to find Gibson with an instrument from planet earth. A tale of friendship between Gibson and Otto, no super romantic stuff here.


Piano

The sounds of working in the Super Robot were interrupted by the sound of…classic piano music? Otto froze and stopped oiling the gears in the Super Robot, hearing what we know on Earth as _Fur Elise_ by Beethoven. He put down his tools and decided to take a break from repairing Sprx's fist rocket (even though Sprx would be mad since he would rather be flying than training with Nova as a partner). Otto came into the control room and saw Auntari, Chiro, Sprx, and Nova sitting there, listening to the music.

"You guys hear it too?" Otto asked his teammates.

"Yeah," Chiro replied, "but, we don't know where it's coming from."

"It sounds…beautiful." Nova said. She must enjoy the masterpiece being played from the unknown musician.

"Yeah, if by beautiful you mean BORING." Sprx said, receiving a harsh bump in the arm by Nova.

Just then, a note was played off-key, followed by a shout of frustration. Then there was a slight pause, and the song began from the beginning.

"Has anyone seen Gibson?" Auntari questioned the team, but his response was a shrug of the shoulders from Sprx, Nova with a puzzled look on her face, Chiro saying "I dunno" and Otto…left the room.

Otto followed the piano music further, and at the same spot as before, there was a note off key, a grunt or shout that sounded as if the musician was extremely irritated, and then the song started over again. Otto followed the noise until he reached Gibson's room. Slowly and quietly, Otto opened the door, and inside was Gibson, sitting on a tall stool in front of a large black piano, trying once again to play _Fur Elise_. At the exact same part as before, Gibson played the wrong note and yelled in aggravation. This time he quickly thrust his head forward until he hit his forehead on the black and white piano keys, making an awful sounding chord of sour notes.

"Ow." Gibson mumbled quietly in response to his previous action.

"You ok Gibson?" Otto asked, then he put his hands over his mouth because he didn't really want Gibson to know he was watching him play.

Gibson turned to Otto and jumped up in surprise.

"Oh, Otto!" He said. "I didn't see you there. I-I'm fine, but…um…"

"Everyone was wondering where that music was coming from…I didn't really mean to interrupt your uh…"

"Was I bothering them? Please tell them I'm sorry!" Gibson said and turned around to put away the music and push the piano back into the corner of a room.

"No! It's fine!" Otto stopped his brother. "We thought it sounded really good, and we wanted to know who it was that was playing the music."

"Oh."

"What is that thing anyway Gibson?" Otto asked.

"It's a piano. It's a musical instrument found on planet earth. Each time you hit one of these white or black objects called keys, a small hammer attached to it on the inside hits a small wire and makes a sound."

Gibson demonstrated by playing a scale of notes.

"Cool!" Otto said in response.

"Many famous people on the planet earth wrote music, and by reading the symbols on these lines, you can see how the song goes and play it." Gibson said.

Gibson handed Otto a sheet of music. Otto examined the piece of paper, but to him it looked like a bunch of black dots and shapes on a piece of paper with lines on it.

"By following the special pattern here," Gibson continued, "you can play songs like this one." Gibson pulled out another piece of music and began playing _Ode to Joy_.

"Wow." Otto said. He was mesmerized by the nice sounds that came from the large contraption. He felt as if Gibson just magically waved his fingers on the piano and a magnificent melody came out. "It sounds really really good!"

"Thanks." Gibson responded.

"Um…just one question though. Where did you get a piano?" Otto asked, scratching his head with a puzzled expression.

"I found a person who goes from planet to planet selling and buying and trading different items. He visited Earth once and brought it with him, and even though it was in very bad shape, I bought it from him and I fixed it up. He threw in the music for no charge. Then I did some research and learned how to play it." Gibson attempted to put the music back onto the stand in a neatly organized pile, but it slipped and scattered all over the room. He had an irritated expression. "The only thing I couldn't fix was this good-for-nothing music stand!" The blue simian grumbled. Otto began picking up the papers and helped Gibson put them back in order.

"Sometimes people would write these symphonies to express their emotions, like a more high pitched and fast paced tune for happiness, or maybe a slow and somber song to show sadness." Gibson finished. Otto watched as Gibson tried one more time to put all the papers onto the music stand. He thought it was kind of amusing to see Gibson think about something other than sciency stuff.

"Well, I guess I should get back to work then." Gibson sighed.

"Um…Gibson?" Otto said, with pleading eyes. "We all really like it. Do you think you could keep playing the piano some more? Maybe just a little longer? A teensy bit?"

"Sure." Gibson smiled at his comrade. Then he examined the music until he found a certain piece. Otto watched as Gibson perched himself back onto the stool and once again started playing _Fur Elise_, then the green monkey left the room and enjoyed the music. Just as he got back to the command center, where everyone was still sitting, listening to the music, he heard that same note off key that Gibson couldn't seem to play correctly.

"ARGH!" Gibson shouted, and Otto chuckled as he heard a chord of sour notes that came from Gibson banging his head on the piano out of frustration.


End file.
